E S M A G A R
by mysticahime
Summary: AU. GORE. Karena setiap perbuatan memiliki konsekuensi tersendiri—jangan berpikir kau bisa lari dari begitu saja dari tanggung jawabmu, walau waktu telah berlalu. Di sini, semuanya seperti itu. /SUSPENSE WEEK: closing/sequel of Ciliegia/ RnR? —mysticahime


_Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar dari balik dinding berbata merah itu—teriakan kesakitan seorang perempuan. Setiap detik terisi dengan melodi menyakitkan itu, sesekali diiringi dengan desah tertahan pertanda kepuasan dari seorang kaum Adam. Seolah kedua alunan itu saling menyahut dan melengkapi simfoni mencekam di tengah malam buta ini._

_Sudah setengah jam lebih ia berdiri di sini—merapatkan dirinya pada salah satu tembok _tera-cotta_ dan mendengarkan apa saja yang mampu telinganya tangkap dari ruangan di balik sekat tebal itu._

_Rintihan lagi._

_Isak tangis._

_Desahan penuh hasrat._

—_semua hal itu membuatnya menggigit bibir._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tak sengaja pandangannya teralih pada segepok uang merah yang kini berada aman dalam genggaman tangannya. Lembaran-lembaran itu resmi menjadi miliknya semenjak satu jam yang lalu—beberapa saat sebelum erangan-erangan di dalam sana dimulai._

"_Ino-_chaaaaannnn_!"_—_kali ini ia dapat mendengar namanya dijeritkan oleh seseorang di dalam sana. Nada suaranya sarat akan rasa sakit dan takut, juga dibumbui kehancuran jiwa dan raga._

_Ia memejamkan mata dan menutup kedua telinganya erat-erat dengan tangan-tangannya; ingin meredam teriakan yang seolah minta tolong itu. Beberapa lembar uang melayang jatuh dari genggamannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mysticahime™  
>© 2011<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_INO-_CHAAAAAAAAANNNNN_!"_—_lagi._

_Sepasang kelopak matanya semakin erat terkatup, berharap dengan semakin ia memejamkan mata maka suara-suara di membran timpaninya juga akan semakin teredam._

_Ia tidak bersalah._

_Ya, bukan salahnya..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F**o_r_ **S**u_s_**p**e_n_**s**e _W_**e**e_k_

**.**

**E S M A G A R**

A sequel of **Ciliegia**,

**Warning:** GWP. M-gore. Bloody. Lime/lemon, _slight_. NC17+. OOC. POV yang sering berganti. Goreplay/afterslay. Bahasa yang terkesan maksa dan berkonotasi negatif. Semi-tragedy. Semi-H/C.

_Flame_ diterima selama tidak menyangkut _pair_ dan _genre_.

Sudah diperingatkan untuk **mundur** bila tak kuat melihat _warning_ yang dicantumkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Ino**

Bila kau mempertanyakan hal apa yang paling dibutuhkan setiap manusia untuk bisa bertahan hidup di dunia, maka dengan tegas aku akan menjawab: **uang**.

Baik berkeping-keping logam, baik berlembar-lembar kertas beraroma keras, bahkan potongan-potongan kartu plastik dengan bagian elektromagnetik untuk melakukan transasksi—apa pun wujud alat tukar tersebut, sesuatu bertitel uang akan mampu membuat seseorang bertahan hidup dalam keganasan dunia luar.

Contoh mudahnya: aku.

Sejak kecil orang-orang di sekitarku sudah menanamkan dogma dalam otak kanak-kanakku, menyatakan bahwa uang adalah materi paling didambakan setiap entitas di segala pelosok dunia.

Mengapa manusia bekerja? —demi mendapatkan uang.

Mengapa manusia merampok? —demi uang.

Mengapa korupsi merajalela di mana-mana? —karena manusia haus akan uang.

Mengapa manusia mengemis? —karena manusia tak akan bertahan hidup tanpa uang.

Demi uang, manusia rela melakukan apa pun, sama seperti halnya aku.

Tahun lalu, karena keuanganku sangat tipis ketika anggaran akhir tahun membengkak, aku melakukan suatu tindakan kriminal yang—kalau dipikir-pikir—bisa menjadi faktor utama dijebloskannya aku ke neraka Javana.

Ya, aku menjual temanku kepada seorang mucikari dan maksiat kelas kakap.

Nama temanku itu **Haruno Sakura**.

.

.

—**normal P.O.V**

"Kukira kau akan berhenti."

Jejak-jejak kaki yang terpeta dari sol sepatu bot itu mendadak membatalkan kontinuitas geraknya, tidak lagi menapakkan pola lengkung dalam pada permukaan salju pucat yang menutupi tanah.

Sang pemilik menoleh ke belakang, menatap datar kausal penyebab statis dirinya dengan kedua mata hijaunya. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Oh." Satu-satunya respon yang diberikan oleh sang pemanggil membuat empunya manik hijau itu mendengus tertahan.

"Kau sudah memberitahuku semalam, Sasuke-_kun_—soal distorsi dari kontrak itu—dan, ya, aku tetap akan melakukannya."

Terdengar decakan pelan.

"Aku akan tetap membalas dendamku padanya." Kedua giok itu kini berkilat serius, tajam dan tampak berbahaya. "Pada Yamanaka Ino."

.

.

—**Ino POV**

Bekerja keras seumur hidupmu tidak akan membuatmu kaya, terutama bila kau berada di posisi pegawai dan bosmu adalah orang yang sangat pelit. Dan semakin tidak akan membuatmu kaya bila bosmu yang pelit itu meninggal dan tidak mempunyai ahli waris.

Nah, itulah yang terjadi kepadaku: bosku, Orochimaru, meninggal dalam keadaan mengenaskan tahun lalu, dan saat ini perusahaan tempatku bekerja tidak jelas bagaimana nasibnya. Seluruh karyawan di sini—termasuk aku—sama sekali tidak memiliki kepastian apakah perusahaan ini akan ditutup atau tidak. Selama ini tampuk kepemimpinan dikuasai oleh manajer, Yakushi Kabuto, yang konon merupakan kerabat jauh dari Orochimaru.

Hari demi hari berlalu dalam ketidakpastian, menguras kevitalan mental dan fisik kami sekaligus pada setiap detiknya.

.

.

Duduk bersantai di rumah yang hangat dengan perapian menyala sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat setelah bekerja di hari yang penuh salju bisa dibilang sebagai kemewahan yang tak ternilai. Kurogoh saku _duster_-ku untuk mencari anak kunci yang sesuai dengan lubang di pintu depan rumah sewaanku, menemukannya bersamaan dengan selembar foto yang sudah agak lama.

Aku tertegun ketika mendapati foto itu.

Tercetak dengan sangat jelas di sana, wajah-wajah ceriaku dan Haruno Sakura dengan latar belakang toko mainan anak-anak. Dengan jelas dapat kuingat bahwa foto ini diambil dua tahun yang lalu, beberapa minggu sebelum aku menjual Sakura pada mucikari berambut panjang—

"Kita berdua terlihat sangat bahagia di sana, Ino-_chan_..."

**Deg!**

Suara itu—

Tulang atlasku melakukan gerak rotasi, menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sakura dengan senyum cerianya. Sama persis seperti di dalam foto.

—namun entah mengapa, aku tidak merasakan Sakura yang berada di hadapanku adalah Sakura yang sama dengan di dalam foto.

Ia berbeda.

"Kau tidak mengajakku untuk masuk ke dalam rumahmu, Ino-_chan_?" tanya Sakura, masih dengan senyumannya—entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa senyum lebar itu sama sekali tidak mencapai matanya. _Emerald_ itu tampak... kosong?

"Ba-baiklah..." Rasanya aku gugup sekali. Ada sesuatu yang menakutkan di sini, sesuatu yang seolah akan mencelakaiku. Kuputar tombol pintu dan segera mendorong lembaran kayu itu.

Dan aku langsung mematung.

Bukankah aku sama sekali belum memasukkan anak kuncinya? Bagaimana mungkin pintu ini sama sekali tak terkunci? Aku tidak lupa menguncinya sebelum pergi bekerja tadi pagi...

Dalam satu gerakan, aku berbalik ke belakang, "Sakura, apa kau yang membuka kunci—"

**DUAGH!**

—dan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalaku, menghasilkan ledakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat dan mengakibatkan mataku berkunang-kunang hebat.

Tatkala hidungku berhasil menghirup aroma garam yang bercampur karat, semuanya terasa gelap bagiku.

.

.

—**Normal POV**

_~flashback_

"_Sasuke-_kun_, jangan halangi aku."_

_Mereka berdua berdiri di sana, dalam keremangan langit kelabu bertaburkan salju putih—lebih tepatnya, sang pemuda memaksa menghentikan langkah gadis itu dengan sebelah tangan terbentang di hadapannya yang tengah berjalan mengincar mangsanya._

"_Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu," lanjut gadis itu sambil menggigit bibir. "Meskipun aku tidak memiliki kekuatan supernatural sepertimu—"_

"_Memangnya siapa yang ingin mencegah?" Bola mata _emerald_ itu melebar ketika mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir sang pemuda._

"_Apa... maksudmu...?" yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bertanya, karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti._

_Seringai yang muncul detik berikutnya sama sekali tidak memengaruhi wajahnya yang _stoic_._

"_Apa kau lupa? Ciliegia adalah media pembalasan dendam—dan balas dendam adalah _**aku**_."_

_~flashback end_

.

.

—**Ino POV**

_Aku tak pernah terbiasa dengan kegelapan._

_Setelah pernah mengalami siksaan tragis dari ibuku semasa kecil, aku selalu takut dengan intensitas cahaya yang jauh di bawah normal. Salah satu faktor pemicu ketakutan itu adalah kurungan dua malam di gudang sempit belakang rumahku, tanpa makan dan minum. Peristiwa kebakaran sembilan tahun yang lalu mengakibatkan ibuku tewas, juga hancurnya gudang mengerikan itu._

_Dan aku pun melarikan diri dari rumah._

_Kebakaran itu... bukannya kecelakaan._

_Beberapa menit sebelum terjadi kobaran api, ibuku sama sekali tidak menyulut api di mana-mana—dalam arti konotasi dan denotasi. Ibu sedang duduk sambil menyulam taplak baru untuk meja makan kami, sementara aku tengah menangis tersedu-sedu di halaman depan rumah, mencicipi sakit hati karena tak diizinkan masuk ke dalam oleh ibuku sendiri._

_Menumpuk semua rasa benciku kepadanya, berharap suatu hari nanti bisa membalas dendam karena dia sudah menyakitiku selama bertahun-tahun._

_Lalu, tiba-tiba saja api sudah berkobar..._

.

.

Bau amoniak yang menyengat membuatku tersentak dari segala kegelapan yang melingkupi kepalaku. Bayang-bayang terasa masih samar, namun semakin lama aku bisa melihat jelas apa yang berada di depan wajahku:

Wajah Sakura.

"Aaaarrrrggghhhh..." aku mengerang pelan sambil berusaha menyentuh bagian atas kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut-denyut, mengernyit ketika menemukan tanganku dipenuhi cairan lengket berwarna merah kecokelatan.

"Sakit?"

Kutatap Sakura dengan tatapan aneh. Aku tidak bodoh, tentu saja, dan aku tahu bahwa pertanyaan Sakura tak diucapkannya dengan nada prihatin, melainkan dengan nada puas.

Ah, ya. Aku seratus persen yakin bahwa dialah oknum yang menghadiahkan ledakan rasa sakit itu, dan dia masih belum mau berhenti.

Tepat seratus persen. Detik berikutnya aku merasakan sensasi rasa nyeri di bagian perut. Sebelum aku sadar akan apa yang terjadi, Sakura sudah mencolek sesuatu tepat di _spot_ nyeri yang kurasakan dan mengoleskan sesuatu di kedua pipiku.

Aroma garam itu lagi.

"Sakit?" Lagi, ia mengulangi pertanyaan itu. Melihatku tak bereaksi, ia langsung berbalik dan menjauh.

Dan kembali beberapa detik kemudian dengan sekotak—sekotak besar—berisi jarum.

"Untuk apa itu?" kudengar seseorang bertanya kepada Sakura. Bukan, bukan diriku. Detik berikutnya, sesosok tubuh muncul di belakang Sakura yang membeku.

"Untuk bersenang-senang," kata Sakura ringan sambil sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ketika berbalik menghadap sosok itu—otomatis membuat mataku berhasil menangkap lawan bicara Sakura.

Dan aku tertegun.

...sosok itu...

"Hn," dan sosok itu berbalik.

Setiap gerakannya dapat kutangkap dengan jelas, lalu bagian _hipocampi_**[1]**-ku mereka ulang apa yang kuingat tentang sosok itu. Di mana. Kapan. Sedang apa.

—tiba-tiba saja berpuluh-puluh batang jarum dijejalkan masuk ke dalam mulutku.

"Aaaarrrgggghhhh...!" Teriakanku nyaris tidak keluar sama sekali.

Jarum-jarum itu menyebar dalam rongga mulutku, melukai setiap sudutnya dengan ujung runcing yang menyakitkan.

"Sakrhhhh...!" Lidahku serasa tercabik-cabik dan mengeluarkan cairan asin, bersatu dengan saliva dalam rongga mulutku. Area _hipoglossus_**[2]**-ku serasa robek.

Perih.

_Jade_ itu menatapku, tatapannya dingin dan mengintimidasi—tidak seperti tatapan Sakura yang biasanya. Jauh di dalam sana, di balik kepingan hitam di tengah lautan hijaunya, aku bisa menemukan... rasa sakit hati.

Sakit karena _aku_ mengkhianatinya.

"Kau jahat, Ino-_chan_." Kini sebilah pisau yang mengilat tergenggam di tangannya, membuatku menelan ludah. "Kau jahat..."

Kata-kata Sakura membuatku kembali terlempar pada peristiwa dua tahun yang lalu; beberapa jam sebelum aku menipunya untuk menemui mucikari-maksiat Orochimaru—yang merupakan pekerjaan sampingan atasanku. Beberapa menit sebelum Sakura dengan tersenyum masuk ke balik dinding _tera-cotta_ untuk menemui 'teman'ku. Beberapa detik sebelum gadis itu mulai menjerit karena 'sesuatu' miliknya terenggut...

—lalu kurasakan kejutan listrik dari _neuron_-ku akibat suatu tusukan di bawah sana.

"Akh!" Kedua kakiku mengejang. Sakura baru saja menghujamkan pisaunya di tiga titik: dua di _femur_ kanan dan kiri, dan satu di dekat mata kaki kanan.

**Jleb!**

**Jleb!**

**Jleb!**

Dan—"AAAARRGGHHH!"—satu lagi di sebelah kiri. Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, jarum-jarum di mulutku kembali menusuk ke segala arah.

Responsi tubuhku dalam menerima rasa sakit masih begitu baik sehingga aku bisa membedakan dari mana saja rasa sakit itu berasal. Aku memejamkan mata dan merasakan perih yang tak tertahankan dari semua luka-lukaku. Udara semakin dipenuhi aroma darah—dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya berapa banyak _haemo_-ku yang sudah tercecer di lantai.

Lagi, Sakura mencolek salah satu lukaku, membawa jari-jari berhiaskan substansi merah itu ke wajahku dan kembali melukiskan sesuatu dengan cairan merah kental itu. Kedua matanya menyipit seketika.

"Kau belum menelan jarumnya?" dan ia menekan kedua pipiku erat-erat, mengakibatkan setiap lapisan dari langit-langit mulutku, _hipoglossus_-ku, kedua bagian dalam mulut, lidah, gusi—semua kembali meledak dalam jutaan rasa sakit. Darah merembes keluar dan kembali bercampur dengan saliva.

"Ugh." Tanpa sadar air mataku menitik. "Aaaaaakkkkkhhhh...!"

Ia memaksaku untuk menelan semua jarum itu bersamaan dengan suspensi merah yang menggenangi _cavitas ora_**[3]**-ku terdesak masuk ke dalam _oesophagus_.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Setiap milimeter kerongkonganku terkoyak oleh ratusan jarum yang kutelan. Geligiku menghujam erat bagian bawah bibir guna meredam rasa sakit. Setiap detik hanya kulalui dengan rasa sakit yang kian menggila.

...bisakah aku bertahan hidup?

.

.

—**Normal POV**

Gadis berambut _sugarplum_ itu tidak bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi. Saat melihat pita suara Ino bergerak-gerak pertanda ia tengah mengelan jarum-jarum itu—dipastikan dengan melihat kedua matanya yang terpejam erat menahan sakit—cepat kembali ia jejalkan segenggam jarum ke dalam rongga itu. Persetan dengan kulit telapak tangannya yang juga terkoyak oleh ujung jarum-jarum itu, ia hanya ingin membuat Ino menderita.

Ditatapnya gadis pirang platinum yang menggeliat-geliat kesakitan di atas lantai tersebut; kedua matanya menemukan bahwa tusukan yang tadi ia berikan pada _umbilicaris_**[4]** Ino masih belum merupakan apa-apa. Darahnya hanya sedikit, warna merah itu bahkan nyaris hilang karena pengaruh oksidasi udara.

Lalu tatapannya beralih pada kedua anggota gerak atas Ino yang masih bersih dari noda—hanya terdapat beberapa percikan darah di sana. Kedua matanya kembali mendingin.

**Sret!**

**Sret!**

**Craath!**

**Creb!**

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Jarum-jarum itu termuntah sebagian dari mulutnya, bersamaan dengan likuid merah yang menyembur ke udara. Kedua tangan Ino kini diwarnai oleh gradasi merah pekat, beberapa bagiannya terkoyak begitu dalam hingga memperlihatkan warna putih tulang yang selama ini membentuk anggota gerak atasnya.

Sebagian darah itu memuncrat pada tubuh Sakura, membuat gadis itu sendiri mengernyit jijik.

Permainan itu berlanjut.

Sebelah tangannya menyingkap bagian bawah blus putih Ino yang semula hanya terbuka sebatas pusar, menampakkan seluruh bagian abdomennya tanpa penghalang sama sekali. Bagian itu juga masih bebas dari bercak merah, membuat Sakura kesal.

Empat regional perut**[5]** segera ia tandai dengan empat tusukan pisau, tusukan yang tidak terlalu dalam.

**Cleb!**

**Cleb!**

**Cleb!**

**Cleb!**

"Aaaaaaaaaaa—" Ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan jerit menyayat hati dari tenggorokan sahabatnya. Ralat, 'sahabat'nya. Untuk apa ia peduli pada orang yang jelas-jelas tidak peduli saat ia menjerit memberikan perlawanan pada pria tua yang merusak masa depannya?

Alis Sakura menajam tatkala ia menyambungkan empat luka itu dengan sayatan-sayatan dalam sehingga pola X terpeta pada perut Ino.

**Sreett**

**Sreeettt**

Dua sayatan memanjang menghubungkan luka atas dan bawah.

**Srett**

**Cret!**

Dua sayatan melintang menghubungkan luka kanan dan kiri.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

Belum, ini belum cukup. Ino sudah menghancurkan secara tidak langsung hartanya sebagai seorang perempuan, dan gadis _pink_ itu ingin membalasnya dengan sesuatu yang setimpal.

Perlahan, diposisikannya kedua kaki Ino sehingga menekuk dan membuka lebar. Kemudian setiap sisi dari paha dan betisnya ia hadiahkan sayatan-sayatan berpola lengkung secara acak.

**Sret!**

"Aaaakkkhh...!"

**Sreeetttt...!**

"Uaarrgghhh...!"

**Creeeettt!**

"Aaaaaaaaaa!"

**Sret sret CRATH!**

"AAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH!"

Darah kembali merembes ke mana-mana. Permukaan lantai pada area di sekitar Ino kini tak menyisakan warna aslinya lagi, semua telah terselimuti oleh darah. Udara terasa begitu pengap dengan aroma amis di mana-mana.

Kini mata Sakura bersinar nyalang, menatap sebuah region yang harus ia rusak sebelum dirinya menghabisi Ino dengan tangannya sendiri.

—dan pisaunya mengayun.

Rentetan peristiwa selanjutnya berlangsung dalam _slow motion_: mata pisau itu menancap pada _labia mayora_ dan _labia minora_, masuk dan menembus setiap jaringan pelindung yang ada. Mengoyak-koyaknya dengan ganas. Darah bermuncratan ke mana-mana. Teriakan menggaung pada setiap penjuru ruangan.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH...!"

Ia memejamkan matanya ketika cairan merah menghambur ke wajahnya. Samar-sama ia bisa mencium aroma garam juga.

Aroma darah orang yang merusak kehidupannya.

Sakura sadar, bahwa sebenarnya bukan Orochimaru yang menghancurkan dirinya ketika itu. Semuanya _Ino_ yang melakukannya. Gadis bermata _aqua_ itu yang merancang semuanya—termasuk menjualnya pada Orochimaru. Pria tua itu hanyalah alat yang ia gunakan untuk mendapatkan uang.

—semuanya Sakura ketahui melalui kekuatan supernatural Sasuke: membaca pikiran orang.

Satu tusukan lagi dan semuanya akan selesai.

.

.

—**Ino POV**

Rasanya seperti berada dalam batas antara garis kehidupan dan garis kematian.

Seluruh sel sarafku sudah menyerah untuk menerima rasa sakit dan meresponnya dalam bentuk jeritan, terlebih lagi rongga oralku sudah nyaris luruh dan menyatu bersama dengan darah.

Lelah, ini semua... terlalu menyakitkan.

Inilah balasan yang diberikan Sakura akibat perbuatanku. Ia mendendam kepadaku, ingin menghancurkan hidupku.

—setidaknya saat ini, dengan menghadiahkan aneka goresan berdarah pada tubuhku.

Mengapa ia tidak membunuhku dengan cepat? Apa ia sengaja untuk membuatku merasakan aneka siksaan yang menyakitkan ini?

—_bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu apakah aku masih bisa bertahan hidup bila lepas dari siksaan berkepanjangan ini—_

...atau ia ingin membuatku putus asa?

Pisaunya kini menghujam ke arahku, searah dengan gravitasi bumi tanpa bisa ditentang lagi. Kupejamkan kedua mataku erat-erat, menahan tangis.

—_ah, sepertinya hidupku memang hanya sampai di sini saja_...

"Cukup, Sakura."

.

.

—**Normal POV**

"Cukup, Sakura."

Tangan yang sesaat lalu melayang itu kini terhenti di tengah udara—bukan karena gadis bermata giok itu menginginkannya, melainkan karena 'sesuatu' menahannya. Sesuatu yang tak kasat mata, dan gadis itu tahu pasti siapa yang melakukannya.

Dan ketika gadis itu menoleh untuk menatap sang pelaku, seluruh kesadarannya telah diambil alih oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau..." kata-kata Sakura menguap di tengah udara, tepat ketika manik matanya bersirobok dengan _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"Semuanya sudah selesai?" Pertanyaan Sasuke lebih mirip dengan pernyataan.

"Ya." Tatapan zamrud itu kini kosong, menerawang.

"Kau tidak akan protes, karena sebelumnya pun aku tak pernah mengizinkanmu benar-benar membunuh."

"Ya."

Seringai muncul di bibir itu. "Izinkan aku berbicara dengannya."

"...Ya."

Dan tubuh Sakura langsung lunglai, merosot ke lantai dan tertahan oleh lengan-lengan kokoh Sasuke sedetik sebelum ia ambruk seutuhnya ke lanskap bumi.

Setelah meletakkan tubuh gadis berambut _cotton candy_ itu di sofa yang nyaman, pemuda berambut hitam itu berbalik dan mendekati tubuh Ino yang sudah bersimbah darah. Ia berjongkok dengan satu lutut menyentuh lantai dan lutut satunya lagi menopang sebelah lengannya. Ditatapnya kedua mata gadis itu, mata yang nyaris kehilangan sinar hidupnya.

"Apa kau mengingatku?" adalah pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari bibir Uchiha Sasuke.

Sepasang safir itu menyipit, menelusuri setiap lekuk sosok Sasuke dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Baru kemudian ia mengangguk. "Ya, sepertinya begitu," ucapnya terpatah-patah. "Kau pernah muncul ketika terjadi kebakaran hebat di rumahku."

"Hn." Seringai itu semakin menjadi-jadi, dan entah mengapa seringai itu memaksa Ino untuk bercerita lebih jauh lagi dengan butir-butir energi terakhirnya.

.

.

_Malam itu adalah kali terakhir Ino kecil melihat sosok ibunya._

_Setelah menghabiskan sepanjang sore dengan mengemis di tengah kota, gadis cilik itu dikunci di luar rumah oleh ibunya karena ia pulang ketika hari sudah terselimuti gelapnya malam. Dingin di sekujur tubuh menemani Ino menangis sambil menatap sosok ibunya yang tengah menyulam sehelai kain berwarna gading._

_Hatinya serasa dicabik-cabik, nyeri berkepanjangan._

_Tak pernahkah sang ibu menyayanginya?_

_Apakah sang ibu tak tahu bahwa saat ini sudah lelah jiwa dan raga?_

_Tak bisakah sang ibu memikirkan hal lain... selain uang?_

"Yang mengendalikan dunia adalah **uang**, Ino," suatu hari sang ibu pernah memberitahunya, "dan waktu. Namun, bagi orang berkekurangan seperti kita, satu-satunya hal yang kita perlukan untuk hidup di dunia adalah uang."

_Rasa sakit itu kian menumpuk, dan menghasilkan dendam._

_Malam itu, di tengah tangisnya, Ino mengucapkan sesuatu dalam hatinya,_

"_**Kuharap aku bisa membalas dendam kepada ibuku."**_

_Dan api berkobar beberapa detik kemudian, api yang tak diketahui dari mana asalnya._

—_lalu gadis cilik itu melarikan diri, memaksa kedua kakinya untuk menerjang keluar dan pergi jauh-jauh dari rumah itu. Mengubur kenangan pahitnya. Mengubur masa lalunya._

.

.

—**Ino POV**

Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih sementara menceritakan semua yang kuketahui kepada Sasuke. Entah mengapa, menceritakan semua itu terasa seperti melepaskan beban berat dari kedua pundakku. Beban yang kutanggung selama bertahun-tahun.

"Hn," adalah respon Sasuke setelah aku selesai mengatakan semuanya, dan ketika menatap matanya, kurasakan energiku berkumpul sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ada apa?" Rasa pahit darah kering di mulutku membuatku hanya berbicara sepatah demi sepatah. Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Kau akan mengerti setelah ini." Sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Sasuke malah mengedarkan pandangannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakiku, kemudian berbalik dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambut. "Parah sekali."

Seluruh tubuhku dipenuhi sensasi menggelitik, mula-mula dari jemari kakiku. Entah mengapa aku bisa merasakan seluruh seratku kembali menyatu, kulitku yang terkoyak kembali menutup dengan sempurna. Bekas-bekas luka yang dibuat oleh Sakura segera menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati," ucapnya dengan nada datar. Disuruhnya aku memuntahkan jarum-jarum yang masih tersisa di rongga mulutku. **Ugh**. "Karena kau terikat dengan kontrak."

Oh, kontrak—"Apa?"

"Aku sudah membalaskan dendammu pada ibumu."

Kepingan _puzzle_ itu kini utuh. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa api itu menyala tiba-tiba, juga mengapa aku pernah melihat Sasuke malam itu.

Itu semua karena _Sasuke_ yang menyalakan apinya.

"Kau... anak indigo?" tanyaku dengan takut-takut. Bagaimanapun juga, bila tebakanku tepat, maka aku berhadapan dengan jenis manusia paling berbahaya di dunia, yang bisa mengendalikan segalanya dengan kekuatan spesialnya.

"Hn," ia mengangguk.

"Dan aku terikat dengan kontrak?" alisku terangkat saat mengucapkannya. "Kontrak macam apa? Apakah kau membuat organisasi seperti di cerita _Jigoku Shoujo_ atau sejenisnya?"

Dan ia tersenyum.

"Aku membalaskan dendammu tanpa kau minta, tetapi kau harus mengikat kontrak dengan Ciliegia—media pembalasan dendam berdarah." Tatapannya beralih pada sosok Sakura yang masih terbaring tanpa daya di atas sofa. "_Dia_ menggunakan jasaku, **dua kali**."

Satu-satunya hal yang dapat kulakukan adalah menelan ludah.

"Satu, untuk Orochimaru."

"Dua, untuk**mu**."

"—yang berarti seharusnya aku mati, bukan begitu?" tanyaku dengan susah payah.

"Hn, bila kau tidak mau mengikat kontrak dengan Ciliegia." Sorot matanya tak terbaca. "Karena setiap orang yang menggunakan media ini harus mengikat kontrak—**sampai mati**."

"Bagaimana bila aku menolak?"

Lengkungan bak sabit kembali muncul di bibir tipisnya, lebih terkesan mengancam daripada memesona; bibir itu bergerak, "Tak pernah ada yang menolak."

Dan detik berikutnya kedua kakiku terasa tercabik-cabik oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata, menyobek setiap jengkal anggota gerak bawahku hingga kurasakan bahwa detik itu juga aku akan mati.

"Aaarrrggghhh...!" Kedua tanganku menggapai-gapai udara kosong tanpa hasil. "Aaaaarrrrgggghhhh!"

Dan rasa sakit itu menghilang tanpa bekas. Kupaksakan diriku untuk melihat kedua kakiku. Tak ada luka sedikit pun di sana. Tak ada cabikan. Tak ada sobekan. Nihil.

"Kau... mengancamku," dengusku kesal. "Kau memaksaku dengan ilusi rasa sakit ini."

"Tidak, hanya memberi usul."

Kutatap kedua matanya—indera yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya. "Masih banyak yang belum kumengerti mengenai Ciliegia."

"Sakura akan menjelaskannya bila terbangun nanti," ia tetap tersenyum, "...semua akan kau ketahui sejalan dengan waktu."

...satu-satunya hal yang kuketahui saat ini: aku tak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan kepadaku, Uchiha Sasuke." Mungkin inilah wujud persetujuanku untuk mengikat kontrak, aku tidak tahu.

Kontrak seumur hidupku.

"Selamat datang di Ciliegia, Esmagar..."

**-FIN-**

**Glosarium**

Hipocampi: bagian otak yang berfungsi untuk mengelola memori

Hipoglossus: bawah lidah

Cavitas ora: rongga mulut

Umbilicaris: pusar

Empat regional tubuh: kiri-atas, kanan-atas, kiri-bawah, kanan-bawah; dibagi oleh garis sagital dan garis transversal dengan pusar sebagai pusatnya

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Satu-satunya yang ada di pikiran saya: _what's wrong with these people, huh?_ —idup kok kerjanya bales dendam mulu, maen piso, muncratin darah dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan sama kejahatan. Ckck.

_Hello_, _Fellas_, lama tak berjumpa dengan _gore_ saya :) Masih ada yang berminat membaca? Terima kasih kalo gitu XD

Saya tadinya nyangka ga bakal bisa ikutan taun ini (padahal saya salah satu pelopornya, fuhahahaha) ternyata sempet juga selesai! Yeeeyyy, ayok mana _applause_-nya? XD

.

.

_Thanks to the participans:_

**Kira Desuke (Red Mirror)**

**Ai Kireina Maharanii (Over protective)**

**Pink Uchiha (Sweet Victim)**

**Kanami Gakura (Shinda)**

**Iin cka you-nii (Fate)**

**ambudaff (Kau BaikBaik Saja)**

**Queliet Kuro Shiroyama (Nocturnal)**

**Dae Uchiha (Shoki)**

Semoga tahun depan mau berpartisipasi lagi! :)

Maaf juga buat **Sanpacchi** karena _entry_-nya tidak mengandung _gore_ :(

.

.

Baru rencana:

**SUSPENSE DAY!**

13 Juni 2012

.

.

Akhir kata, **HAPPY SUSPENSE WEEK**, semua! :D

Terima kasih atas segala dukungannya, baik memberikan _entry_ maupun hanya membaca dan me-_review_ semua _entry_-nya!

Berarti, tinggal rajin ngecek **goretweets** buat segala kelanjutan _event_ ini. Bakal ada info-info soal isi _archive_ baru dan soal yang ehemudah dijanjiinehem, yaitu soal pengumuman karya terbaik, hahaha. Jangan lupa yaaaaa~

p.s: _fic_ saya pas 3500 _words_ loh #bangga

p.p.s: kalo suspense day jadi, bakal ada sekuel dari fic ini! Dan beberapa _plothole_ di sini akan dijelasin di sekuelnya~

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 20112011, 22.22 (angka cantik XD)**


End file.
